Midnight Blossom
by ixlovexlawrence
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends forever, but they secretly like each otheru know the typical with a twist reposted all chapters. [SS, ET, MOc Rated M for Language, and Adult Humor]
1. Introductions

**Midnight Blossom**

**Characters:**

Sakura – 17 years old

Syaoran – 18 years old

Tomoyo – 17 years old

Eriol – 18 years old

Meiling – 17 years old

Ryuu – 18 years old

Keiko – 17 years old

**Summary:**

Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends forever, but they've secretly liked each other. Everything will come out in the open when their 4 meddling friends join forces with a very fiery girl.

Pairing: SS, ET, MOC(Ryuu)

**_DISCLAIMER: I WILL ONLY MENTION THIS ONCE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY... I DONT OWN CCS!_**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"AAAAHH!" shrieked an auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl. Quiet laughter could be heard by the door-way.

"LI SYAORAN! YOU DIE TODAY!"

"Come on Saku-chan. Are you really gonna kill me?" asked a boy with chocolate-brown hair, and amber eyes.

"Yes! This is the third time this week you've poured cold water on me!" Sakura screamed looking at her best friend through her now-thoroughly drenched waist-length hair, matted against her porcelain-like skin.

"Well, I would love to let you do that, Miss Sleeping Beauty, but if you don't hurry up, we'll be late for school, again," Syaoran said.

"HOEE!" Syaoran smirked hearing his best friend mumble random things.

"I'ma go get your breakfast ready, kay," Syaoran said heading out the door.

"Thanks, Syao-kun." Sakura replied heading to the bathroom with her clothes.

**KITCHEN**

"Good morning, Mr. K." Syaoran greeted the older man who was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Xiao Lang. Is Sakura awake yet?" Fujitaka responded looking up from the article he was reading.

"Yes, sir. But I uh had to go in through her window to get in. I umm sorta left my keys here last night. Hehe." Syaoran replied scratching his head. Fujitaka laughed whole heartedly.

"Breakfast?" he asked

"Umm, no thank you. I'll just fix Sakura up something before we head to school."

A few minutes later, Sakura ran down the stairs tripping over her skates.

"Ow, ow, ouch! Stupid fucking skates. Don't know how to put itself back where its supposed to be." Sakura grumbled grabbing a piece of toast.

"Now, now Sakura, you shouldn't blame the skates, why don't you curse the owner of the skates?" Syaoran retorted in amusement.

"Go jump off a cliff Syaoran!" she exclaimed hitting him on the arm playfully, but hard.

"Ouch, so abusive. I'm telling your dad!"

"Morning dad," Sakura greeted her dad sweetly.

"Mr. K. your daughter is being abusive again," Syaoran chirped in playfully.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not being abusive."

"You are too."

"Well, _your_ being a fucking ass."

"Watch it, Saku-chan."

"Go jump off a cliff, XIAO LANG."

Fujitaka watched the two amusedly, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said, seeing as the two teenagers hadn't stopped arguing.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kinomoto," greeted Tomoyo and Eriol in unison.

"Good morning, Tomoyo, Eriol."

"Is Sakura awake yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen with Syaoran right now."

The pair looked towards the kitchen, and saw Sakura and Syaoran arguing.

"How long have they been arguing?" Eriol wondered out loud.

"For about 3-4 minutes now." Fujitaka answered.

The 3 walked into the kitchen, hearing the new argument of the two.

"You are such a prick."

"You're a lazy ass"

"No, _you_ are."

"No, _you _are."

"Ahem."

"Oh, hey Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys." Tomoyo said as Syaoran waved back.

"You two fighting again?" Eriol asked.

"No. Who said we were fighting?" Sakura and Syaoran asked in unison.

"No one, you guys ready?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Well kids, I gotta go. Don't wait up for me tonight, Sakura. Xing and I have to go pick-up your mothers, and Meiling and Ryuu from the airport." He informed them, giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad, I'll be at Moyo's house tonight, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Okay, I'll be off now."

"BYE!"

"Okay, well we better head off to school too."


	2. Keiko

**Chapter 2: Keiko**

**SCHOOL**

"Wow, we made it with 30 minutes to spare." Eriol laughed

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Syaoran-kun, we would still be at Kura's house." Tomoyo said earning a glare from Sakura, which caused Eriol and Syaoran to laugh harder.

"It's not my fault that I was really sleepy. You should blame Syao-kun. He decided to be an ass and kept me up on the phone until like 1:00 AM" Sakura pouted causing her friends to laugh harder.

"I miss Mei-mei and Ryuu-kun…"

"Well hunnie, their in Hong Kong right now. Meiling's mom does need to see her daughter once in a while," Syaoran commented wrapping an arm around Sakura.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two, there's a new student. I saw her yesterday." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Really! Where is she from? How old is she? Is she hot? Is she good in bed?" Syaoran asked continuously.

"Whoa, Syaoran-kun. Slow down, will you," Tomoyo said calming Syaoran down.

"'Is she good in bed?' What kind of question is that? Besides I thought you loved me?" Sakura said pouting.

"You know I love only you," Syaoran stated, then gave her a peck on the cheeks.

"She's from Kyoto, our age, and yes," Eriol replied, answering all of Syaoran's questions.

"SCORE!" he exclaimed.

"What is this, basketball? We are talking about a girl right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I might just ask her out."

"Well, now is your chance. Look who's heading this way," Tomoyo stated, pointing to a girl with dark brown hair, with a lightly tanned-colored complexion.

"Umm… excuse me, but can you guys tell me where the Principal's Office is?" a feminine voice came from behind them asked.

"Sure." Syaoran and Sakura replied.

"You go into that building," Sakura continued pointing to a large building a few yards from them, "then you make a right, and the Principal's Office should be the 7th door on your left."

"Arigatou"

"No prob."

""Oh good morning, Daidouji-san," Keiko greeted Tomoyo.

"Keiko-chan, I told you just call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo corrected.

"Gomen ne. I guess it's just a force of habit," she apologized, scratching her head.

"It's okay, just as long as you promise to call me Tomoyo from now on. By the way, I'd like you to meet my friends, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, and my boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, I'd like you to meet Keiko," they all said a simple hello as Tomoyo introduced them. "Hey Keiko, you wanna come with us to the mall after school?"

"I'd love to," she replied excitedly. "I guess I'll see you guys after school, I have to get my class schedule. Bye."

"Bye!" The group replied.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. They all headed to their classroom, since they all had the same classes the whole day.

**1st Period Homeroom**

As they sat in their respective desks (they all sat at the back of the classroom: Sakura next to the window, Syaoran next to her, then Eriol, then Tomoyo, an empty seat, and another student), the teacher came in the classroom.

"Good morning, Terada-sensei," the students greeted in unison.

"_Kinomoto Sakura, please come to the main office. Li Syaoran, please come to the main office."_ Everyone ooh-ed hearing their classmates names' called up to the office. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other.

"Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, did you not hear the P.A.?" asked their homeroom teacher.

"Umm… Yes Terada-sensei," the two said as they headed for the door.

**Hall Way**

"Why do you think they called us?" Sakura asked as they headed towards the Principal's Office.

"Well, it's probably for something you did. Speaking of which, what trouble did you get us into this time, huh?" Syaoran smirked, earning him a smack upside the head. "I was only kidding."

**Principal's Office**

"You called for us Izao-san?" Sakura asked after knocking.

"Yes, please come in Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Li. I would like you to show our new student around school. Yukina, would you please let Ms. Urameshi in." Minutes later, Keiko walked in, shocked and pleased to see that Sakura and Syaoran would be her guide.

"Keiko! OMG! This is so awesome!" Sakura squealed giving Keiko a hug.

"I take it you know each other?" Mr. Miyazaki inquired.

"Yes sir. Daidouji-san introduced me to Kinomoto-chan and Li-san" Keiko replied.

"Well then, you three better head off to class," and with that, the three headed to room 1-A.

**1st Period Homeroom**

Sakura and Syaoran entered first, telling the teacher about the addition to the classroom, then sat down in their respective seats.

"Class, it seems that we have a new student today. She transferred from Kyoto High. Please, make her feel at home," he replied beckoning for Keiko to come in. "Meet Urameshi Keiko. I would like you all to introduce yourselves."

(The class is really small. There are only about 20 students including Keiko.)

"Mr. Minamino, please start and we'll go counterclockwise."

A boy with red hair stood up.

"Minamino Kurama."

"Tran Carolyn" (my best friend P)

"Takahashi Yamazaki"

"Higurashi Chiharu"

"Taylor Rika"

"Kawakami Naoko"

"Utada Yusuke" (can't really think of a lot of names, so I'm skipping down to the gang)

"Hiiragizawa Eriol"

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Li Syaoran"

"Kinomoto Sakura"

"Okay, hmm, Keiko, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Daidouji"

Keiko took the seat next to Tomoyo as she was instructed. Terada-sensei handed her all of her books and the day went by.


	3. malls and annoying brothers

**Chapter 3: Mall and Annoying Brothers**

AFTER SCHOOL

As planned, the gang drove to Tomoeda Mall.

"WOW! This place is so big! It's bigger than the malls we have in Kyoto," Keiko exclaimed in awe.

"Really? I thought Kyoto would have the biggest malls since it's the second largest city in Japan," Sakura wondered.

"It is, Saku-chan. It's just that our town is not really the big city type, so we have more space for malls, restaurants, schools, all that crap, you know," Syaoran informed her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh. Hehehe. I guess I didn't think about that. So where do you guys wanna go first? I heard that Miyazaki released a new movie. Howl's Moving Castle, I think, was the title," Sakura offered.

"Well…." Syaoran contemplated on all the possible activities they had.

"Please, Syao-kun. I'll love you forever. PLEASE!" pleaded Sakura.

"Howl's Moving Castle it is," Syaoran exclaimed

Sakura cheered. Keiko, who has been watching the conversation between Sakura and Syaoran, began to wonder whether Sakura and Syaoran were a couple. Just as she was about to ask, she was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

"Keiko-chan, are you okay? You seem a little out of it," Tomoyo commented with a worried expression in her features.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just trying to remember if I had seen that movie before," she lied quickly.

"Oh," and with that Sakura and Syaoran walked ahead of the group, with arms wrapped around each other's waist.

"Tomoyo-chan, can I ask you something. I don't mean to be rude or anything like that, but are Sakura-chan and Li-san going out?" Tomoyo looked at her wide eyed.

"Unfortunately, no. Those two would make a kawaii couple, though," Tomoyo began to get starry-eyed.

"Unfortunately? Why?" Keiko asked, more confused now.

Eriol decided to explain the situation, since Tomoyo still hadn't snapped out of her daydream. "Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since forever. And when I say "forever" I mean FOREVER. Sakura's parents were Syaoran's parents' best friends. Anyway, to make the story short, Sakura likes Syaoran, Syaoran likes Sakura. The thing is they won't admit that they LOVE each other. All they keep saying is "we're just best friends." Kinda dumb really. But they act like a real couple. Syaoran has never chosen a girl over Sakura and vice versa. They protect each other, keep each other company, and trust each other completely. They're the perfect couple, more perfect than me and Moyo."

Before Keiko could respond, they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Kura. Tomoyo get your head out of the clouds." The trio ran as fast as they could. As they rounded a corner, they had slammed against something, or someone.

"ERIOL-KUN!" Eriol knew that voice all too well. "Naruku…"

"Wow, how you guys been? Its been, like forever, since we last saw you." A girl with black hair and red streaks greeted engulfing Eriol and Tomoyo in a bone crushing hug.

"Naruku, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Tokyo for college? Speaking of which, how's Tokyo U?" Tomoyo asked.

Naruku thought for a while before responding. "Well, we just came by for a visit. Todai is awesome."

"Did you just say 'we'? Who else is with you?" Naruku stared at Tomoyo with shock.

"Wait, hold up. You're not even gonna introduce me to your friend. Seriously, Moyo-chan, that is the rudest thing you've ever done. Besides, where's Mei-chan and Ryuu-kun?"

Just as Tomoyo was about to answer, another voice was heard. "Naruku-chan, where have you been? Sakura and Syaoran are here. Touya bumped into Sakura-chan when we were waiting in line for the movies." Just as the woman neared, Keiko could see that she had beautiful flowing lightbrown hair that went to her waist and lightbrown eyes. "Oh, hi Tomoyo, Eriol, and umm, I'm sorry, what's your name?" The question was directed to Keiko.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Urameshi Keiko. I'm new here. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Sakura-chan, and Li-san are just showing me around," Keiko replied shyly.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Naruku, Tomoyo's brother's girlfriend, and this is Mizuki Kaho, Sakura's brother's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you."

"Umm, shouldn't we be getting back to Kura and Syaoran? Wait, are onii-chan and Touya with you guys?" Tomoyo asked while walking towards the theater.

"Actually…"

"ONII-CHAN!" Tomoyo screamed out seeing her older brother talking to her best friends.

"Hello imouto-chan. How are you? How's mom?" a guy with silver-gray hair asked giving Tomoyo a hug, "Hey Eriol, you taking care of my baby sis?"

"Yes onni-chan, he's taking care of me, I'm fine and Mom is in New York right now. She, Auntie Nadeshiko, Auntie Yelan, Ryuu and Meiling went to visit Mei's mom. So how you guys been? What movie are you guys gonna watch?"

"Well Touya and Yukito have been arguing whether to watch Stay Alive or When a Stranger Calls. But _we_ prefer to watch Howl's Moving Castle. But they won't listen to us. What about you guys? Here for a scary movie?" Kaho asked the younger teenagers.

"Sakura-chan suggested that we watch Howl's Moving Castle. Wanna watch it with us? It'll be really fun, and maybe I can get to know you guys more," Keiko suggested.

"Ok. We'll go buy the tickets, while you guys buy the refreshments." As Kaho and Naruku left to buy the tickets, all attention returned to the two males that have been arguing the past 10 minutes.

"Onii-chan. Onii-chan! ONII-CHAN! Would you stop arguing with Yukito-kun! We already chose a movie!" Sakura yelled at her brother.

"Fine, kaijuu." A guy with dark brown hair teased. "What are you doing with the gaki? Who's the new komusume?" Touya asked with a big smirk. However, his teasing was a big mistake. The next thing he knew his foot was throbbing like hell.

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU! SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI! AND KEIKO IS DEFINITELY NOT A KOMUSUME! You are such a prick, you know that? I don't know how Kaho-san deals with you." Sakura huffed, her face bright red from the anger.

"Chill out imouto-chan, I was just messing with you. I know Syaoran is not a gaki, and I'm guessing your new friend's name is Keiko?" He asked, nodding his head towards Keiko. He then turned to Keiko, "Hi, I'cccm Kinomoto Touya and this is my friend and cousin Daidouji Yukito, he's also Tomoyo's brother." He introduced himself and Yukito while holding out to shake Keiko's hand.

As Keiko shook his hand, she introduced herself, "I'm Keiko Urameshi."

"Kay, we're back, so did you guys buy the snack? Cuz the movie is about to start." Naruku stated while wrapping her arms around her boyfriends waist.

"Oh crap! The snacks!" Sakura exclaimed wide-eyed.

"It's okay Ying-Fa, me and Eriol took care of it." Syaoran and Eriol was walking towards them from the refreshment stand. "Are we just gonna stand here or watch the movie."

The group entered the theater and sat down.

(I'm gonna skip the whole movie thing. The seating arrangement: Syaoran next to the aisle, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Keiko, Naruku, Yukito, Touya, and Kaho.)

AFTER THE MOVIE

"Wow! That was awesome…"

"I know, he is so hot…"

"He stopped a cannon heading towards the house…"

"They are so cute together…"

"The ending scene was amazing…"

"You know what; I think that was the first movie that Miyazaki made that actually involved kissing…"

"Whatever, it was okay…"

"Syao-kun! How can you say "it was okay"? It was the best movie ever. Ohh I am DEFINITELY buying that movie when it comes out in DVD!"

"Well as much as we would love to stay and discuss that movie with you guys, we have to get back to the hotel room. I am extremely tire and I wouldn't mind curling up in bed. Hey kaijuu, tell dad I'ma stop by the house tomorrow morning. Stay out of trouble, kaijuu." Touya commented before taking Kaho's hands in his.

"TOUYA! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Sakura yelled at her brother's retreating form before mumbling things that sounded something like "annoying, idiotic brothers" or "can't ever freaking leave me alone".

"It's getting late, I guess I should go home, too. My mom is probably worried about me. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Keiko said giving Sakura and Tomoyo a hug.

"Bye Keiko-chan!"

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy trying to catch up in school. Sadies is coming soon! This Saturday! WHOOT-WHOOT! I'll try and update sooner!

Luv u all

Princess


End file.
